User talk:ENG
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Renegade54 21:18, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Reverted edits Just to let you know. It is not important for the pages dialysis and kidney that Eve Smith played the patient. She has her own part here. You can write a description for her at this page if you want. It would be the same if we link on pages such as tricorder or phaser who are the actors holding such devices in specific episodes. – Tom 12:45, 31 August 2009 (UTC) PADD Please do not add any references to the Kindle or anything else to the PADD article. This is a Star Trek wiki and non-canon information doesn't belong. References to any real-world items definitely do not belong as they have no real trek connection. Even if they did we do not do real-world comparisons. Thanks in advance. — Morder (talk) 09:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Deleted Pages Do not recreate deleted pages as they were deleted for a reason. — Morder (talk) 10:52, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Star Trek Online Please note that this is neither an STO support forum, nor a place for idle discussion. It is a place to get help if one doesn't know where exactly to look for some information. All the information we have about STO is in the article Star Trek Online. For more specific questions, a forum dedicated to that game might be a better place to ask. Thanks. -- sulfur 13:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) FYI, the Star Trek Online article has links to look at for better resources on the game than MA: * forums.StarTrekOnline.com - official Star Trek Online community forums * STO-Intel Star Trek Online wiki * [http://stowiki.org/ Star Trek Online wiki] - part of Curse.com The Wikia STO wiki isn't their biggest and grandest. -- sulfur 13:41, February 26, 2010 (UTC) POV When creating articles, please ensure that you adhere to MA:POV, and that you are not creating duplicate articles. Thanks. -- sulfur 00:25, August 13, 2010 (UTC)